In the Grip of Evil
by bawpie
Summary: Hyrule is in the evil grip of Ganondorf and Link's failure to defeat his nemesis haunts the hero with every day that passes but then hope arrives in the form of a mysterious Gerudo. Based on Zelda 5. Read and enjoy (or hate - it's your choice) Cheers!
1. Prologue

In the Grip of Evil 

By Kirsty S. Singleton

* * *

**__**

Prologue

'Without the darkness, we cannot see the light'

__

Twisted. Dead. Blood red before him. All lain out like a carpet. Stained with the lost souls of those who had perished in the struggle. And all he could do is smile. His great leathery fingers gripping the sides of his ill won throne. 

"Bring her before me." 

All members in the court quivered at his words…one of them stepped forward, his spine rounded and hunched, his hands clasped at the palms, his skin sallow, his eyes sunken into sockets deeper than they ought to be. 

"But sire please…"

"Bring her. Now." 

He who dared to speak sank back into the crowd of what were once nobles. Nobles in the court of the good King of Hyrule. Now they were slaves to its greatest enemy. 

The tramping of steel booted feet echoed through the stony corridors. She sank back into her damp cell, sensing worse things to come. Worse things than watching her own father slain before her unblinking eyes. Worse things than the hungry rats that she shared her cell with. She had not slept in so long, she could not remember the last time her eyes had been shut for more than a minute. It wasn't just the threat of rats gnawing upon her while she slept, but also the threat of the dreams she was bound to have if she did drift off. Dreams of her dead father, dreams of the young hero she had sent to a fate surely worse than her own. Her attention rapidly switched from her thoughts to the present as she saw them standing before her. Two of her father's guards, stood outside her cell, their expressions grave and forbidding.

"No…you can't. Please, please don't say it…" she murmured in protest, rising to her feet. The cell door opened - a whining creak splitting the silence. She was dressed in rags. Not the finery she had become accustomed to. One arm reached forward, grasping her slender wrist. She looked at the guard, her eyes meeting his. A tear ran down his cheek, and she turned away.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, pulling her from the cell. She could barely resist, her strength had left her such a long time ago. 

She was led down the passage towards the throne room, a walk once so familiar to her, but now it seemed as dark and desolate as the cell she had been imprisoned in.

"What has he done…?" the question lingered on her lips, and it emerged just a whisper - her voice had grown accustomed to keeping silent, it seemed harder to utter the words aloud. Neither guard replied, the young princess was unsure whether this was due to their inability to answer it, or their desire not to. For a single moment, one wrist was released as the second guard reached forward and pushed open the great doors, then he was back at her side, both men leading her across the threshold. 

A stunned silence met them as they entered, the once nobles turned their eyes upon the girl with great sympathy, even though they were powerless to do a thing. She regarded them not with hate, but forgiveness. She knew that if any of them dared step out of place they would be as dead as she soon would be. Nothing could stop him. Nothing. 

"Let her stand alone." 

The two men stepped away, and the princess finally turned to face the man who had slain her father. It was now that she burned with hatred, and a bitter taste filled her mouth as she laid her eyes upon the man that had taken everything from her and all those that she knew. The man that sought to destroy all that was good, all that was beautiful, and all that would threaten him. Her heart pounded within her chest, and her throat became dry - despite all of her rage, she was wordless when she faced this man, this creature from the lands of despair. 

"You are looking well, Princess, considering the circumstances." 

The circumstances. She wished to reply, retaliate with a sly remark, but once more her voice deserted her. She could simply do nothing but stand and face him, he of the Gerudo - a man with olive skin and hair as red as fire. A leering smile upon his lips, a hooked nose like that of a beak of a vulture. Cruel and spiteful, it abhorred the girl that the Goddesses would allow such a man of evil to ever be born. 

"You tried everything, did you not, yet still all of your attempts failed quite miserably - your so called hero now lies rotting in the earth along side those who called themselves sages, and with them is that pitiful man who was once this land's King, and your father." 

She squeezed her eyes shut as his taunting words rang out across the hall, so many dead, and she might have prevented it all. Her chest tightened and her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists. She begged that no tears would fall, and her silent prayer was answered, for the moment. She opened her eyes once more, and met his fierce gaze, this time determined to reply to his wicked words.

"This is not over." 

Her tone was determined, and it made those behind her gasp at her gall. But he simply laughed. He threw back his head and erupted with a deep laughter that soon emptied his lungs. He turned his gaze back to her, and smiled, wrapping his hands together in amusement.

"And what, may I ask, is 'this'? As far as I am concerned, dear girl, this war is won. Everyone who would threaten me is dead, and I am the Lord of this land. You are quite right when you state 'this' is not over. My intentions are only half won, I have far bigger plans for Hyrule and the world that surrounds it. Do you think that I would be satisfied with one pitiful country? If so, you may wish to think again!"

"You say all that would threaten you are dead? I still live." 

The words left her lips as he finished, she regretted them as soon as she heard them - nothing was more pathetic than an empty threat. 

He laughed again, although not quite so heartily. He rose from his throne and strode towards her, the once nobles shrank back as he passed them but she did not. He was twice the height of she, and he towered over her like a dark cloud. 

"You live by my command only. If I did wish it, I could kill you in second. Now kneel before your rightful king!"

The royal court fell to their knees as soon as he commanded it, but she remained upright and strong. The king frowned in disgust and glared into her clear blue eyes, she met his gaze unwavering and valiant.

"Kneel!" 

She knew that every second she refused, her life expectancy rate was getting closer to nil, but still she remained upright and defiant. 

"I swear girl, I will strike you down before your next breath if you do not kneel before me! Do it! Do it now!" 

For a second she contemplated her choices. She could die defiant, or kneel now and live. 

"Kneel girl, or your life will end here!" 

She knelt. Head bowed, she knelt before him, her eyes closed in a silent apology to her father and all that she had betrayed. She felt his oily fingers atop her head, and a snigger emerged from him.

"Defying me in public, girl, was not a wise choice." 

She cringed as she heard the scrape of metal on metal as he drew his sword, and she felt the blade rest on her shoulder. He drew the sword along the line of her shoulder to her neck, before tracing the blade to her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You will die before you ruin this world."

She thought they were to be the last words she would ever utter, and they would have been, if not for an unexpected intervention. There was a sudden cry from the court, and both Zelda and Ganondorf turned to see a young man emerging from the nobles. He dived forward, knocking Zelda from the evil Lord's path, grasping her hand and rising to his feet. 

"She's right you know."

He then drew a deku seed from his belt and threw it to the ground, a gasp of smoke escaped, enveloping both he and the princess. Ganondorf roared in anger, plunging forward towards the two, but they had already gone. The evil king roared once again before approaching one of the men whom had escorted the princess to him, and grasped his neck.

"How did this happen?!"

"Sir…sir, I don't…" 

A sickening crack sounded as the Gerudo snapped the unfortunate man's neck, cutting off both the sentence and his life.

"HOW!?" 

He turned, seething, to the cowering nobles, his teeth clenched and his eyes blazing. 

"You will all pay! Each one of you!" 

One of the nobles stepped forward.

"And we shall do it with the knowledge that we defied you also!" 

Ganondorf let out a growl of rage, reaching forward with the intention of ending another life, but the noble was too quick, and he drew his own knife, before plunging it straight into his own heart. Ganondorf let out another cry of rage, before turning on the rest of them.

"Not one of you will be spared. I will destroy you. Every last one of you!"

* * *

  
Author's Notes 


	2. Chapter 1

In the Grip of Evil 

By Kirsty S. Singleton

* * *

****

__

Chapter 1

'Can there be so much anger in the hearts of heavenly gods?' - The Aenied 

"Is she going to be okay?"

She lay before the two of them, her eyes closed as if asleep. He had never lain his eyes on one so beautiful, and it would forever haunt him that it was his fault she had had to undergo such suffering.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest." 

Rest. He had not rested since this whole thing began. When this had all started he had been just a boy. Now he was a young man with knowledge beyond his years. He turned and gave Zelda's carer a tight smile, she returned the expression. 

"Then it has begun." 

"It has."

Ganondorf had been wrong. He had thought that the hero was dead. He had thought that the Sages were dead. But they were all alive. The hero and the Sages. Zelda was the seventh sage, and now she, too, was safe. She was not well, however, and neither were the other sages. Only Impa and Rarau were in good health. But for now, that was enough. Link had not failed in sinking the Master Sword into Ganondorf's twisted black heart. He had succeeded, but as the fates would have it, the combined power of the Sages had been tainted and Ganondorf had not only survived; he had been made even stronger by the power that the Sages had set upon his then frail form. It was not yet known how the power of the Sages had been tainted. Link had been present when it happened, and Ganondorf had arose with the Master Sword still protruding from his chest. He had been defenceless, and Ganondorf had effortlessly swept him aside, and into the abyss that now surrounded Hyrule Castle. They say before you die that your very life flashes before your eyes. Link had not had that experience when he had been falling, but perhaps he had not been close enough to death. With the last of her power, Saria - the Sage of the Forest Temple - had saved him, but in her effort she, too, had almost expired. She still could. Contemplating all of this was the hero. Link. He sat by the bedside of the princess, her eyes closed and perspiration on her brow, thinking over how and why everything had seemed to go so awry. He turned his eyes to Impa, who sat across from him, and was surprised to find her watching him, rather than the princess. 

"Why did this happen?" Impa sighed at his question and shook his head.

"It may seem without reason now, but there will be a reason. We are yet to find it however." 

"She…will be alright, won't she?" Impa smiled. It was not a smile of happiness but rather of sympathy.

"We can only hope." Link rose to his feet. 

"I'll kill him before he harms another." Impa shook her head sadly at the young man's resolve.

"You know that isn't true Link. None of us can harm him. Not now. We must regroup and find out why we did not trap him when we had the chance."

"But what could it be that would taint the power of the Sages?" It was a question that had long gone unanswered. Too long for Link. He knew they, Impa and Rarau that was, feared the worst. That one of the Sages was not true to the cause. But that was only one of the possible causes. There was another, and it was perhaps even more terrible than the latter - was Ganondorf now too strong to be restrained by the Sages? Impa shook her head again.

"Who can tell. But now we must concentrate on either discovering the cause of the problem or finding another way to defeat him."

"Was it me?" The question struck Impa suddenly, and she was surprised. She stared at Link, who had fixed his earnest eyes upon her. She broke out into a weak smile.

"Link, it was not you. Just as I know it was not me. It may have been none of us. Mayhap we struck too soon…or too late. Either way Link, you are the only one among us who risked your life from the beginning to take on this quest." 

"Perhaps that wasn't enough. Perhaps I'm not even the chosen hero." Impa stood and placed her hands firmly on Link's shoulders. 

"If you weren't him Link, we would know. You wouldn't be here now if you weren't the one." Link hung his head, his chin touching his chest. He didn't want Impa to see the tears in his eyes, or the self-doubt in his expression. He closed his eyes for a second, taking a breath. 

"I never asked for any of this." A tear ran from his eye, tracing a path down his rough cheek. Impa looked down at him, her amber eyes burning. 

"None of us did, Link." Her voice was kind, kinder than her usual tone. She held a great sympathy for Link - he was so young, as was Zelda. Both of them had gone through sheer torture and for what? Zelda had seen her father murdered before her, and Link was now carrying around the torment of that knowledge as well as the deaths of countless others. Link sat back down at the side of Zelda, and looked at the young princess. 

"I, I just can't understand." Impa let out a deep sigh.

"Link, it may seem hard to believe now. Even I myself find my thoughts riddled with doubt, but there is no denying that in the end, good shall prevail." Link looked up at Impa. She was a wise woman, he knew, and a warrior. She was learned in the ways of ancient Hyrule, and was of the Shiekah race - an ancient race of Hyrule whose duty was to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule. She was a woman of unique beauty, taller than most, and she had a lithe, athletic frame. Her face was framed by short, pure white hair, and her eyes commanded authority over all. 

"Good has always prevailed," agreed Link sombrely. "Until now." He lowered his head as he spoke, and Impa felt her heart shrink in sadness. Link's spirit was crushed, and so was hers. It had been her born duty to protect Zelda, and her father and also her mother. She had failed on all three counts, and there was little that could console her. She knew. She knew it had been beyond her to save the lives of the King and Zelda's mother. It should not have been though. She got to one knee before Link, and took his hand. She looked up, her amber shining eyes burning into his clear blue ones.

"It is not beyond us, Link, to succeed. Even in the darkest of times, the goodness of others has cut through the darkness like a shining light. We can sink no lower, Link. The only way is up, I promise you." Link held her gaze as she spoke.

"He told Zelda he wasn't finished. He doesn't want to just stop at Hyrule. He wants more than this." Impa's eyes darkened.

"We'll stop him before he gets to that." 

"How can you be so sure?" Impa looked at Link, rising to her feet. 

"There has to be a way. We just don't know it yet." Link cast a wistful look to Zelda, then stood. 

"I should go and see Saria." Impa watched Link sadly as he rose to his feet. He was weary, she could tell. She knew how he felt.

"I hear she is well. But Link," Link turned and waited expectantly. "You must rest." Link regarded her for a moment and gave her a reluctant nod. 

"I will." When this is all over, added the hero silently as he left. Impa watched the young hero leave, then turned her attentions to Zelda. She closed her eyes, and hoped Link could rest. She could not. She walked closer to Zelda's bed and sat down, taking the hand of the princess. 

"I am sorry Zelda," she whispered, before breaking down into silent, wracking, sobs of despair. 

As Link left the chamber he was met by another, his fairy companion, Navi.

"Link, I've been looking for you." Link noticed that the fairy sounded concerned, he simply gazed to the floor before walking on. "You saved her."

"I should never have had to. This should have been over long ago." The fairy fluttered before her friend – disheartened at his despondent attitude.

"But don't you see, Link? You outwitted him. You've done it once and you'll do it again. You've also bested him in battle – I know you can defeat him!" Link looked to his companion – his blue eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"I don't know if I can believe that, Navi. He is stronger before – and now he holds Hyrule in his grip. He has power, power I cannot match." Navi fluttered before Link's path – causing him to stop.

"You may not have his power, Link. But you have more courage than he could ever have." Link threw up his hands, a hoarse laugh emerging from his throat.

"What use is courage? It only lends me the stupidity to do things that others would not! Courage has done me no favours in this. It led me to believe I was something I am not. A hero." As he spoke, he strode forward, causing Navi to fly aside.

"No Link! You must not believe that! You are but one man – yet you succeeded where whole armies would fail! You gave us hope – and you still do. Without you – we have nothing." Link wheeled around at Navi's words – his eyes burning.

"You have the Sages. What am I but their pawn? They could surely find themselves a worthier volunteer. But perhaps no-one would be so idiotic to accept." 

"Link..." cried Navi, exasperated.

"Navi, leave me be. I cannot think about this. Not now."

"Then when?"

"I could not tell you." And with that he left. Navi fluttered about for a moment, contemplating Link's words. She knew he could not mean them. At least that is what she sincerely hoped. 

"Saria?" Link spoke softly as he entered the sage's chamber, his mind still burning with the words he had exchanged with Navi. He knew he had no other choice but to go on and battle Ganondorf – he would never let Hyrule down by deserting the good people that still remained

"Link, I'm awake," confirmed the Kokiri girl, and Link looked around the door and smiled to see his friend sitting up in her bed.

"You look well," commented Link as he walked to his side. Saria did not smile, however, upon his approach – her face was instead painted with concern.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Link shrugged and sat down on a stool, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You don't have to worry about me, Saria. As long as you're okay, I'm fine." Saria gave the hero a weak smile.

"Well I'm not fine if I'm worrying about you, am I? You look like you haven't rested for days. And you look like you've gone without food for even longer." Link reached forward and kissed the girl on her forehead. 

"I'm fine. But I'll be even better when all of this is over." Sadness filled Saria's face as he spoke, and she replied to him, her voice soft with sympathy.

"It may be a while before any of this is over, Link." Link's eyes dropped from Saria's face to the floor, and he said nothing, instead clasping his hands together as if in prayer. Saria reached towards Link, and placed her hand over the top of his. He looked to her and she shook her head.

"Please, get some rest. Get some rest then come back and talk to me." Link rose to his feet, dropping Saria's hand as he did so.

"If that is your wish," he cracked a smile, "then I have little choice but to do it."

"Thank you Link. I'll see you soon." Link nodded then left the chamber, Saria letting out a slow sigh as he left. 

The Kokiri Forest. This was now the home to the survivors of Hyrule. Those who had not fallen under Ganondorf's dark shadow. The Forest was protected by the power of the Deku Tree – but the Deku Tree was young and not yet as strong as its forefathers. If Ganondorf chose to strike with full force...many doubted whether the forest could protect them. But it was all they had. Formerly, the forest had been home to Saria's people – the Kokiri – a race of people whom never seemed to grow older beyond twelve years of age. This did not mean that they were not an intelligent race – but before now they had stayed within the confines of their forest and little was known of them by the primary race of Hyrule – the humans. Link had grown up in the forest under the impression that he, too, was a Kokiri. But 7 years before he had discovered that he was not a Kokiri at all and he had set out on a quest that brought him to now. To this. A camp had been set up in the centre of the small hamlet and this was were many of the survivors stayed. The Kokiri had opened their homes to all but space was scarce resulting in many preferring to stay at the camp rather than impose on their friendly hosts' homes. This place was now the only safe place in Hyrule. The two villages, Kakariko and Hyrule Castle town, were no more. Just empty, smouldering shells – a result of Ganondorf's rise to power. Lake Hylia, once a place of tranquil beauty was now reported to be a stinking swamp, and a graveyard for all those that had defied the country's new king. 

As Link walked from Saria's quarters to his own, he could not help but feel as if a great weight was hanging over him – ready to fall and crush him at any moment. He knew he should not wallow in such self-pity but he had given the last seven years of his life to a cause that was diminishing by the minute. He had thought it would be over when he sank the blade of the Master Sword into Ganondorf Dragmire's black and vile heart but now it seemed like that had only been the beginning. When this had all started, Link had been just a boy. But if times had not been so harsh, now sixteen, Link would have still been a boy. Now all those that set eyes on him regarded him as a man – and not just any man. They all knew that he was the one in which the Sages had invested all of their hope and power, and that he was the one who had ultimately failed to rid them of Ganondorf. 

Despite his tender age when all this had truly begun, Link had not had to spend all of these past years in Hyrule. Ganondorf had already had the land under his heel for a good six of the past seven years, whilst Link had, in effect, been asleep. But Ganondorf had been aware of the threat Link had posed, and in a sense he had been waiting for this so called final battle in which he had emerged victorious. Link had entered the Sacred Temple of Time a young boy, and he had emerged a man. The land had changed vastly in seven years, and Hyrule Town was already overrun by the flesh eating redead – all those that had lived in Hyrule Town had fled elsewhere – most of them to Kakariko Village, which, at the time, Ganondorf had left untouched. Ganondorf had even yet to kill Zelda's father. He had him imprisoned, but while the King's daughter remained unfound, her father's life was preserved. Ganondorf had wanted to kill the man before Zelda's own eyes – and that was the first thing he had done when he had risen and defeated Link. Then, while Link had been at rest – his body and soul waging war with one another – Ganondorf had attacked Kakariko. More than half who inhabited the mountain town had perished, either slain by Ganondorf's Gerudo army or burnt to death in the flames that the army had set upon the village. The survivors had, of course, fled to the forest. Like Link's own mother had, sixteen years earlier. 

"Link!" Link paused as he heard a mellifluous voice call out his name. He turned, and his face sported a brief smile as he saw a familiar face, a former resident of the infamous Lon Lon Ranch, Malon. The young girl rushed over to him, carrying a basket full of fresh bread. She quickly took one of the still warm bread rolls from the basket and handed it to Link.

"Here. I wanted you to be the first to try my bread." Link raised an eyebrow at the girl, and looked down at the soft roll in his hand, before taking a bite. It was possibly the best bread he had ever tasted, maybe because he was so hungry, it was light and delicious, and in no more than a few moments, he had devoured the roll as politely as he knew how. Malon immediately offered him another roll, but he declined.

"No, you must make sure everyone gets their fair share," he said softly. Malon smiled.

"Look at you. You're as thin as a rake and still you can only think of others. There's plenty more where this came from, so please, take as much as you would like to." Link knew the girl was right. There was plenty of ingredients to be harvested in the forest – and bread was the main staple of a Kokiri's diet, so they had the right tools with which to make it. Link finally shrugged, and took two more rolls, pocketing one for later. 

"Was this the first time?" he asked her. Malon looked puzzled for a second. "That you made bread?" Link quickly explained. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course. On the ranch I was always too busy with the horses..." She had started the sentence cheerfully, but as her mind turned to her old home and way of life, her voice became laced with sadness. Link placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He knew what had happened at Malon's home. After Kakariko had been burnt to the ground, some people had taken refuge in the ranch on their way to the forest. Ganondorf had been less than happy, and he had sent more flame wielding Gerudo to attack Lon Lon Ranch. Malon had barely escaped with her life, dragged from the ranch by some of the folk who had taken shelter there. What had become of her father, Talon, and his assistant Ingo was unknown, although Link knew it was more than likely that they were dead or worse – they might now be slaves to Ganondorf's unforgiving regime. The attack had come days before Link was fully recovered, but that day he had been wandering on the outskirts of the forest and he had seen the smoke and the flames. All the live stock had perished, with the exception of one beast – Epona. This was Link's faithful steed, he had won it from the ranch some time before and kept her in the forest. Malon quickly smiled and stepped away from Link's touch. 

"It's okay. I...I'd best go and deliver this to Rarau – he wants to try some himself." Link smiled and watched the girl go, but inside he felt as raw and disheartened as ever. Malon was such a sweet person, with not a bad bone in her body. Yet she, like so many others, had had her life destroyed because of his failure. Running one hand through his hair, he finished his second of the three rolls he had taken from Malon and then decided there and then that he had to leave the forest for a while. He needed to be alone. 

By the time he had reached his own home, he already knew where he was going to go. As far as Link knew, there were two more places left in Hyrule untouched by Ganondorf. That was Death Mountain, home of the Gorons, and Zora's Domain. He could reach either of these places via the forest, but he did not want to take the safer routes. He wanted to see Kakriko and Lon Lon Ranch. He wanted to see if there were perhaps any survivors. So his mind was made. He would first journey to Malon's old home, and then carry on to Kakariko. From there, he would venture up to Death Mountain and seek refuge and perhaps even counsel with the peaceful Gorons. But before he did that, he intended to visit one more person in the forest – another Sage, Darunia – King of the Gorons. Although he would not let the Sage know of his plans, he would see if Darunia had any words to pass onto his own people, and see if he could perhaps take with him a message of hope. 

While he thought over in his head of his plans, he packed himself a small backpack of things, including the small, wooden, fairy Ocarina given to him by Saria. The Ocarina of Time was lost, Link felt he was responsible, feeling he may have dropped it somehow when he had fallen over the edge at Hyrule Castle. Without the Ocarina, there was only one way to go back in time, and that was by placing the Master Sword back into its pedestal in the Temple of Time – but even that was not now possible – for Ganondorf had the Blade of Evil's Bane under his care. It was another thing Link had lost along with the Ocarina and his battle against Hyrule's new King. Satisfied that he was prepared to leave, Link left his small abode and made his way across the green to where Darunia rested.

"Link? Link, boy, come in!" Darunia greeted Link quite heartily as he spotted the green clad lad enter his chamber. Link smiled and nodded to the Goron King.

"Darunia, you look well," he commented. Darunia let out a deep, booming laugh and motioned for Link to sit down.

"I am fine. It is you that I worry for!" 

"So it seems to be with a lot of people," murmured Link.

"You must not be so sad, boy. There is much to be glad for!" Link glanced at Darunia, unconvinced by the Goron Lord's words. 

"Then I wish you could tell me what that is."

"You are still alive. As are many of your friends. And Ganondorf – he now knows that you live. He will know fear again." 

"Fear? From me? But what threat am I to him? I've already failed once..." Darunia's deep blue eyes grew dark at Link's words, and his tone grew lower as he replied.

"You...did...not fail. You did everything asked of you and more. If it was anyone that failed, it was us Sages." Link paused. While he was prepared to take the blame himself, he did not wish it that Darunia would try and take responsibility.

"Perhaps...perhaps it was nothing to do with us. Maybe Ganondorf is just too powerful." Although it was an attempt by Link to comfort Darunia, it did not.

"Do not ever say that. He has weakness in him Link, just as we all do."

"But what weaknesses?" 

"Stupidity, Link. He has already made many mistakes already. He did not kill Zelda when he had the chance, and he allowed himself the arrogance to think that you were dead. Not only that, but we have the sympathies of those he has enslaved, and we have Good on our side. You managed to snatch Zelda from him, and he would not have thought that possible. He has every reason to be afraid Link, and he knows it." Finished, Darunia gave Link a glare that defied him to say otherwise. The young hero finally relented and nodded.

"Perhaps, then, there is some hope." Darunia grinned.

"Perhaps indeed."

* * *

  
Author's Notes 


	3. Chapter 2

In the Grip of Evil 

By Kirsty S. Singleton

* * *

**__**

Chapter 2

__

'Let the sword be the cure for your suffering.' - The Aenied 

"How is it that the boy still lives?" Ganondorf paced his chamber, snarling the words with such ferocity that none dared to answer. He turned on one foot and looked to the centre of the room, where the Master Sword lay. It was still coated with his own blood, and it sickened him to be near it, let alone touch it, but he had to keep it in his sight. It had, after all, almost destroyed him. And if it fell into the hands of his enemies again, he would have much to fear. And Ganondorf loathed feeling that feeling. He had not slept since the whole fiasco in court – when the hero he had thought dead had returned to taunt him. The hero needed to die. While the hero still lived, those that sought to defy Ganondorf had hope. If he was dead, then they would have no one left to fight their corner. 

"He must be killed. He must be..." Ganon's voice grew quieter as he seemed to talk to himself, but one Gerudo stepped forward, her clear green eyes on her King.

"My Lord – if I might make a suggestion?" Ganondorf turned to face her, and he waited. "Nabooru. She is one of them, is she not? Would it then be so strange that perhaps one of us may have sympathies with her?" Ganondorf frowned, fury returning to his features.

"What are you getting at, wench?"

"Please sir, hear me out. What if one of us were to go to their camp, pledging allegiance to Nabooru and her friends?" 

"To what effect?"

"Send someone into their camp, as a friend. Gain their trust. Then kill him, kill the boy, and others if possible." Ganondorf's frown slowly turned to a wicked smile and he let out a chuckle.

"A very interesting idea, Mhalsim." Mhalsim smiled, and stood back. Licking his lips, Ganondorf surveyed those in attendance. They were all Gerudo, all loyal to him, and all as wise as any Sage. The majority were also deadly with any weapon. "Who would volunteer for such a glorious task?" Every Gerudo stepped forward. Ganondorf let forth another chuckle. "If only I could let you all go," he mused with amusement. His eyes finally settled on one of the volunteers, an exceptionally beautiful girl who went by the name of Kalasil. Her red hair was long and lustrous and flecked with strands of gold, and her eyes sparkled like amber diamonds. Her skin glowed as if it had been blessed by the Sun himself, and her body was lithe and graceful – Ganondorf was sure there was no one more suited to the task. He had seen her with a sword, and she was as deadly as any skilled warrior – if not more so. He motioned to her, and the rest of the Gerudo stepped back, whilst she stepped closer to him. 

"I am honoured, my Lord." She knelt before him, head bowed, and Ganondorf smiled. He walked to where the Master Sword lay, and picked it up by the hilt, even though it burned him to do so. He walked calmly back to the kneeling Gerudo and spoke.

"Rise Kalasil and take the Master Sword. I trust that you alone will kill the boy, and that you will kill him well. Offer this to them as a gift. Then they cannot doubt your...good intentions." Kalasil rose to her feet and took the sword from her Master's hand, regarding him with both respect and pride. He had chosen her out of all the other Gerudo. 

"I will not fail you, my Lord." Ganondorf nodded.

"Indeed, you will not. Now go." Kalasil smiled and hung the Master Sword from her belt. Bowing once more to Ganondorf, she left his chambers, leaving the rest of her envious clan behind. Ganondorf turned to the rest of the Gerudo.

"What are you fools waiting for?" The remaining Gerudo looked at one another, confused by the words of their Lord. Mhalsim stepped forwards once more. 

"Sir, what is it that you expect of us?" she inquired bravely. Ganondorf laid his eyes on Mhalsim, admiring her courage. His lips turned into a sneer and he spoke, his words dripping with malice. 

"Did you not see? That wretched traitor has just stolen the Master Sword. After her!" The remaining Gerudo's drew their weapons, as their King had demanded it, and with a cry, they all ran from the chamber, all of them intent on only one thing.

Kalasil walked through the corridors of Hyrule Castle, contemplating the task which she alone had been given. A tremendous sense of pride filled her, and she knew that she was the one person who could achieve the goal given to her by the great Ganondorf. And the rewards for completing such a task would surely be what she had never, even in her wildest fantasies, dreamt about. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she walked down another lonely corridor, but she suddenly heard additional footsteps – as if there were many people running at once.

"Traitor!" She heard a woman scream and she turned, only to be confronted with her own clan, chasing her down with weapons drawn. Her heart began to pound faster and she turned back in the direction she had been walking, but this time she broken into a swift run. As she rounded one corner, she spotted an open window, and with no hesitation she sprang onto the ledge and plunged outside. 

"She went out of the window!" cried one of the chasing Gerudo.

"It matters not – we know were she is headed. We'll catch up with her in no time!" 

As she hit the ground, although landing on her feet, Kalasil had to grit her teeth. She looked back to the window from which she had leapt – none of them had followed her reckless dive – and she was glad they had not. She did not know whether or not they had intended to kill her but she had heard their words. Traitor. Taking a deep breath, she stood and began to run once more.

Link approached Lon Lon Ranch with a heavy heart. The old ranch sign lay askew, half charred by the ravaging flames that had been here not so long ago. He swallowed uneasily, a lump in his throat, and walked through the entrance. People might still be taking shelter here, and he had to let them know there was a safer place they could stay. He had left the Kokiri Forest undetected, and he was glad for it. Although he was deeply saddened by the sight that now lay before him, he was somewhat glad for the solitude. 

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed in the empty ranch, and with every step he took, his heart sank deeper and deeper into despair. The building that had once been Malon's home, was now destroyed. There was little to even suggest that it had even been there, save for black, charred ash. The stables were no better off, but a few of the stalls were still standing which the fires had evidently not reached. Link continued to walk further into the ranch, whereupon he came on the horse paddock. Where lush, green, grass had once grown, it was now replaced with a smoking, desolate plain. Link grimaced as he saw large, darkened forms lying in the field – the horses that Malon and her father had raised. Link closed his eyes for a moment, crouching down, and grasping a handful of ash between his thumb and forefinger. A sigh escaped his lips, scattering the ash. "Why?" the question escaped his lips unexpectedly, but it did not surprise him. He had been asking himself the same question in his head ever since he had walked into this desperate place. His whispered question seemed to carry like a breeze, gently shifting over the fields of grey dust – only disturbing its slumber slightly, but doing so enough to make it visible to the naked eye. Link stood again and looked all around him. The senseless destruction gripped his heart like a claw of ice, and he knew at that moment, that whatever his own feelings, he would pay Ganondorf back for all of this. Even if he was not the one to destroy Ganondorf, he would do whatever he could to aid the fall of Hyrule's wrongful King. 

"Is anyone here?" his call echoed again through an empty field, and Link almost turned his back when he received no reply but then he spotted the small storage tower – right at the end of the ranch. It lay untouched by the furious flames sent by the Gerudo King and Link knew he had to search it before he left or he would be constantly thinking of it whilst he made his way to Death Mountain. The walk seemed to take an age, and when he finally reached the storage tower, he stood a moment, listening. He heard nothing but silence. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the small tower, a rotten smell of decay hitting him straight away. He almost stepped back, but he pushed on and into the tower. At first, he saw nothing. A pile of rotting hay was in one corner, and a disused water trough in the other. But the foul smell that reviled his nostrils still remained. Then, as a gust of wind buffeted the tower, Link heard an ominous creak, and his eyes turned upwards. He let out a gasp of misery at the sight he saw above him, and he averted his gaze for a second. Taking another breath, he confronted the view again and cringed. High above him, two people were hanging from the support beam at the top of the tower. Link knew who they were almost immediately – from their clothes. One of the bodies was clothed in red and blue, the other green and white. Talon and Ingo. Link leaned against the wall for a second, feeling nauseous, wondering who had done this and why. He knew now that there did not need to be a reason for senseless death – not in the land where Ganondorf was King. Part of his had hoped that he might find Talon here, but still alive. So that Malon could have something to smile about again. But now...now he must return to the forest with bad news. With terrible news. How they had been hung from the support beam, Link did not know. But he knew he could not leave them there. He walked towards the haystack, and grasped the twine that held it together, pulling the stack beneath the hanging bodies. Then he drew his dagger from his belt and clamped it beneath his teeth, before climbing the walls of the tower towards the support beam. As the tower was built from wooden slats, it was possible to climb the walls – but it was a scramble. By the time Link had reached the top of the tower, his muscles were trembling and he was covered in perspiration. He carefully made his way along the support beam, hoping it would take his weight, and then cut down first Talon, and then Ingo. They both hit the hay, but Ingo rolled off the stack and onto the floor with a sickening thud. Link stayed on the beam for a while, contemplating his way down. He could take the short route and jump, but risking landing on top of a corpse, or he could climb down. He opted for the latter option, and scrambled back down the slatted walls, scraping a lot of skin from his fingers as he did so. Allowing himself to catch breath, Link looked around the storage tower – recalling that the last time he had entered this building there had been tools, like a fork and a shovel. He soon found both said items, lying in the dust, and he picked up the shovel, before walking back outside. 

The ranch had been Talon and Ingo's life. Link supposed it fitting that they would be buried here. At least at the ranch, he thought, the two would be safe from the scavenging Redead. Link eventually found a suitable spot for burial, near were the ranch home had once stood, and began digging. It was a tiring and somewhat tedious task, but Link was not prepared to leave two men rotting in a storage shed. Especially not men he had known. It took him a while to dig both graves. One had been hard work, but two was back breaking. 

The sun had just begun to set when Link had finally buried both Ingo and Talon. He had said a few words for both, and hoped that they could now rest – but even performing such a simple ritual left Link feeling empty and violated. He was not even yet in his seventeenth year, yet he had just buried two friends. He had marked both graves with the only things he could find, two stones. He had scratched each of their names on the two smooth stones he had unearthed whilst digging the graves and laid each stone on the corresponding grave. It would have to do for now. 

"Malon? Have you seen Link?" Malon turned to be confronted by the tiny form of Link's guardian fairy, Navi. She smiled and nodded. 

"Well, yes, but that was hours ago now. I gave him some bread and talked to him for a moment or two...last I saw of him he was heading back to his home," said the young farm girl, who was busy in the process of producing more bread for the camp. Navi frowned.

"I've been there and he's nowhere to be seen. I can't find him anywhere, and I think...I think some of his things are missing from his hut...I do hope he hasn't decided to do something reckless." Malon's eyes widened as Navi spoke, her heart wincing at the thought of Link away from the forest.

"He surely wouldn't? He doesn't look strong enough to withstand a gust of wind, never mind venture out of the forest alone," gasped the girl, horrified at the thought of Link in danger. 

"He's stronger than he looks...remember what he survived," reminded Navi, although her own words made her feel no better. Malon smiled sadly and nodded.

"How could I forget? But...where do you think he is?" Navi sighed.

"I just don't know...if he's gone out there then we'll just have to hope he can fend for himself long enough to see sense. If he isn't back by tomorrow morning then I'll go and look for him myself," stated the fairy resolutely. Malon shook her head.

"But wouldn't that be putting yourself in danger? Maybe...maybe Link is just somewhere in the forest. He's been very withdrawn lately...maybe he just wanted some time alone?" she suggested. Navi let out another sigh. 

"No...I can feel that he isn't in the forest. But if only I knew where he was – if only he had told me. I'm supposed to be his guardian and I don't even know where he is!" said the fairy, a little angry with herself for allowing Link to give her the slip. Malon busied herself by preparing more ingredients for the bread, making them into a dough.

"Don't fret too much Navi, has he taken Epona?" questioned Malon, her back to the fairy.

"No...no he hasn't," replied Navi thoughtfully. Malon turned to Navi and smiled. 

"Then perhaps he does not intend to go far. He'll be back before you know it," she concluded with a cheerful smile. Navi did not look convinced by Malon's words, but supposed she could be right.

"I hope he is. As things stand, he is Hyrule's only hope now." Malon was silent as Navi spoke, and she looked saddened by Navi's words.

"It's such a burden on him you know. I can see it in his eyes that that is all he ever thinks of. If only there was someone else who could help him...when I think of all he went through...alone," Navi cut in.

"I was with him, you know. He wasn't completely by himself – and there were the Sages too." 

"Yes...I know. I don't mean to diminish your roles in all of this, but in the end, it was Link who had to face Ganondorf. It was Link who had to kill him – that he didn't...well Link has taken it to heart. It doesn't matter what anyone says, he thinks he is responsible." Navi listened to Malon's words well, with a heavy heart. She knew the girl was right. And it made her feel for Link all the more.

"It would be a lie to say I haven't often wondered what the Goddesses are playing at – expecting one so young to take on such a burden. Even if this ever ends...I do wonder if Link will ever have peace. I hope for his sake that he does. He deserves a little peace more than anybody." 

Link let out a sigh as he left Lon Lon Ranch, the sun well and truly setting. He couldn't stay in the ranch; there was a presence of death there that made him too uncomfortable. He supposed the same might be said of Kakariko – but Link knew he could not rest. Not now. Not until Ganondorf was dead. He had hardly slept since he had awoken from the fever that had held him down for so long after his battle with Ganondorf. It was not that the hero could not sleep – it was the nightmares that kept him awake – the thought that if he had done things differently so many lives might have been spared. As he walked across the great plain of Hyrule Field he drew his sword. The Bigoron Sword. Crafted for him by a giant Goron who resided at Death Mountain. It had served him well, but it was not the Master Sword. It could not kill Ganondorf. But then Link supposed, neither could the Master Sword. Link knew Hyrule Field was dangerous at night – the threat of Wolfos was not a light one, but it did not concern the hero. Almost on cue, as the last rays of the sun left the land of Hyrule, Link heard the scrabbling of earth, and a huge wolf-like beast unearthed itself before Link. The hero barely blinked before bringing his weapon down upon the beast, taking out his anger. The Wolfos let out an anguished cry as steel bit into its soft flesh, and it tried to back away from Link, who could already feel the rage building inside him. He would give this creature no mercy – just as it had given no mercy to the doubtless many innocent victims it had taken in its life. He swung the blade again, catching the beast on the neck but it was not quite enough to sever its head. He did however cut into the Wolfos' jugular and bright arterial blood spurted forth from the vein...the very life blood of the beast. A pitiful whine emerged from the creature, and Link finally decided to end its misery with a decisive blow to the skull finishing both its pain and its life. As the creature slumped to the earth from which it had come, Link let out a sigh. He plunged his sword into the earth beside it, and clenched his fists, then sank to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut. Killing the Wolfos had given him no peace, but he had known even before the first blow had been struck that would be the case. He had done it for survival... necessity. But the fury that now filled him when he reached for his sword was unbearable. He became another person, a person he was growing to fear. He looked down at his bare hands; they were covered in lines and creases, dirt, sweat and blood embedded in the skin. He had killed so many with his hands...he dreaded to think how many more he would have to kill. Link shook his head, and got back to his feet, grasping his sword. He had never wanted to be a killer. And now it seemed that was to be his life. It didn't matter that those he killed would be only too willing to do the same to him. There was only one life he wanted to take now, and that was Ganondorf's. Link looked to the sky, his eyes on the white, bright moon that hung high over him like a watchful eye. He drew a long breath, then began to walk once more, towards the village of Kakariko. The village of the dead. 

****

Kalasil let out a shaky breath as she peered around the corner of one of the ruined buildings of the Hylian village. She had fled in this direction from her pursuers in order to fool them. She thought they might have assumed that she would head straight to the forest, but Kalasil had different ideas. She had once heard that the forest of the Kokiri could be reached from Death Mountain, and it was this route she intended to take. She had run for what had seemed an age, and dusk had fast been approaching by the time she had reached the ruined village of Kakariko. She had sprained her ankle when she had jumped from the castle, and now it was red and swollen...and the pain was beginning to leak past her carefully constructed defences built by years of training. 

The village had initially appeared completely deserted when Kalasil had entered it. The burned out shells of buildings were all that remained of this once bustling settlement. But now that night had fallen, Kalasil had began to hear things...creaks and groans...and see things flit past from the corner of her eye. Kalasil was an able warrior, fast, agile and intelligent. But she had never left the desert until she had been selected to become part of Ganondorf's elite bodyguard at Hyrule Castle. And now she was afraid – a feeling that was completely alien to her. As the night grew darker, an eerie mist had fallen on the village and Kalasil had encountered her first ReDead. It had sneaked up behind her and she had turned at the sound of its shambling approach only to be confronted by its grasping hands and its open jaw. She had frozen at first, right until it had latched itself upon her outstretched arm, and then she had reacted. She had swung her sword at its neck and ended its unlife in less than a second, but now her arm bore the mark of its evil hunger. Now, the town was awash with ReDead, and Kalasil had never been more afraid in her life. Their shambling footsteps and mournful groans filled her ears and she felt as though she was stuck in some nightmare. Except it was a nightmare that was more real than any bad dream. 

"Hello?!" called Link as he walked up the steps that led to Kakariko village. Everyone was dead. He knew it. He had smelt the smell of death and decay as soon as he had crossed the river, and the foul stench had grown stronger as he neared the village. But he had to hope. Hope that someone else could have survived this nightmare. He called out again, when he rounded the corner, and stopped in his tracks. Redead were everywhere. Their groans stung his ears and chilled his blood, and Link instinctively reached for his sword. 

"Redead," spat Link, eyeing the shambling zombie-like creatures. Mindless scavengers of the dead, that was what they were...and predators of the living. With this many of the creatures about, Link would be amazed to see anyone alive. He pulled his sword from his belt and rushed forward with a cry, determined to kill as many of their number as he possibly could. 

Kalasil first heard the stranger calling even before he had set foot in the village. The next moment all she could see was a flash of deadly steel followed by a spray of blood, gore and bone. Minutes later it was over and Kalasil could not determine whether she was more afraid now than she had been before. The Redead had been repulsive and very disconcerting, but Kalasil knew she could have dealt with them, had needs been. But this stranger...they looked like a threat. Taking a breath, the Gerudo stepped away from her hiding place, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Link heard her before she could call out. He turned on one foot and pointed his sword at her neck, a mixture of anger and terror on his face. 

"Who goes there?!" his voice was hoarse and the blood of the Redead streamed down his face. He could not see the stranger, for her form and face was veiled in shadow, but he almost immediately realised she was a Gerudo, her dark skin and blazing hair were unmistakable. Kalasil took a step back, and help up her hands. 

"Please, drop your sword, sir," she said in a low voice. Link did not oblige. He saw the weapon glinting at her hip and nodded to it.

"Only if you do the same," he compromised. She undid her belt, and the sword fell to the ground, and she stepped out of the shadow, her eyes lowered. Link looked down at the curved blade, and saw the blood on it. Then he turned his attention to the Gerudo stranger before him. 

Link's breath was literally taken away from him when he saw her for the first time; her beauty was unrivalled. He felt, for just a moment, his heart stop, and he lowered his sword, swallowing visibly. Her hair, lustrous and red as fire shot through with gold, was tied back revealing a sun-kissed face and dazzling amber eyes. Her red lips glistened, even in the dim light, and her entire body seemed to give off a radiant glow, as if she were the goddess Farore herself. Her slim and lithe form did not disguise her athletic physique, and her walk told of utter confidence and poise. Link had to tear his gaze from her...he dared not reveal that he was so entranced by her, still remembering that she was a potential enemy as much as a potential friend.

"What brings a Gerudo to a place such as this?" asked Link, wiping the blood from his face. The stranger looked up at him, and smiled, although something told Link it was not a smile of potential friendship.

"I might ask you the same question." She stepped forward, and surveyed the scene of destruction that lay around them. "This is no place for the living," she added.

"It used to be," retorted Link, his voice laced with bitterness. At these words, Kalasil's face softened and she sensed something within the man before her. This was no cold blooded killer looking for potential sport. This was someone else, someone entirely different. 

"Perhaps...perhaps you know of the one I am seeking," she ventured. Link sheathed his sword, and tried once more to remove the blood from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Who is it that you seek?" he asked, stepping forward. It was Kalasil's turn to be stunned. She knew the man before her now, and cursed her stupidity. He had been stood in shadow, as had she, and the blood that covered his face had misled her. This was him. Her master's bane. The so called hero. Kalasil stepped back, reaching for the sword at her back. The Master sword. She could kill him now, and return the sword, and no longer be called a traitor. 

"I could not see before. Now it is clear that it is you," she murmured. A look of confusion shot across Link's face, which turned to horror as Kalasil drew the sword. But his eyes were not on Kalasil, but above her, and he let out a cry as there was a distinctive creak. Moments later, the entire wall of the building that Kalasil had stood by had collapsed in a pile of rubble and with a deafening crash, but not before Link had launched himself at her, knocking her off her feet and at the same time saving her life. 

"Get off me!" demanded the Gerudo as she and Link hit the ground. Link obliged and stood up, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry...I..." he began, looking back to the spot they had just been. Kalasil followed his gaze and shakily got to her feet. 

"I almost died..." she began, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked to Link, who was looking at the ground, he appeared visibly winded. The perfect time for her to strike...She drew the Master Sword from her back in one swift movement and held it to Link's throat. Link turned his weary eyes to hers, and then to her arm which he noticed was shaking.

"Is this the first time that you have ever pointed a sword at a man's throat?" She looked infuriated by his question, her amber eyes narrowing in defiance. Link thought he saw something else there too. Fear. 

"What do you think?" 

"Your eyes would suggest so; as would your arm. It's trembling." Before the stranger could reply, he had drawn his own sword, and rested the tip of its blade on his opponent's jugular. Her eyes widened in surprise at his swiftness, but when her eyes turned to his they darkened again, and her mouth turned downward into a grimace. Kalasil let her eyes run across Link's face, they were only a breath away from one another, and she found herself strangely drawn to him. 

"I think this belongs to you," she whispered, before sliding the sword into his belt, letting her hand linger by his groin for a little longer than was comfortable. Link backed away, lowering his sword once more, and swallowed again, looking down at the weapon she had given him. 

"The Master sword?" he questioned. Kalasil smiled at the hero.

"Is that what you call it?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Er..." began Link, blushing furiously at the Gerudo's insinuations. "Where did you get this?" he asked, trying to change the subject, lifting the sword from his belt. 

"Ganondorf." Link stared at Kalasil, confusion flashing across his face.

"You...you stole it from him?" Kalasil stepped towards Link, making him feel a little nervous.

"He gave it to me," she said softly, reaching out and touching Link's blood stained face. He flinched at her touch and backed away, but he did not deter her.

"He...he gave it to you?" asked Link, his confusion now evident. 

"Yes. He gave it to me and asked me to give it to you." Link's eyes widened at Kalasil's words, and in a moment he had a dagger pressed against Kalasil's stomach. She looked unfazed by the turn of events, and kept her eyes on Link's. 

"Don't try anything," warned Link, stepping back. His voice low. Kalasil merely smiled.

"And then he set my own sisters upon me, calling me a traitor," she continued, her voice becoming bitter. Link frowned, totally thrown by the conversation. She walked back up to Link, and pushed down his dagger wielding hand to his side. "Is it so hard to understand?" she murmured, placing one hand on Link's chest.

"So who's side are you on?" asked Link, wary of the Gerudo stood before him. 

"My side," she replied, before catching his lips with hers and delivering a crushing kiss that left the hero absolutely breathless. 

"Your side?" questioned Link, his voice hoarse. Kalasil smiled at him.

"Yes. Would you like to join me?" she propositioned. 

"You just tried to kill me!" exclaimed the hero in exasperation.

"I changed my mind," said Kalasil, tracing the line of Link's jaw with her finger. 

"Could you cut that out?" asked Link, pulling away from the Gerudo's partial embrace. 

"Why? Part of you is obviously enjoying it," argued Kalasil with just a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I don't even know you!" retorted Link, backing away from the stranger. 

"My name is Kalasil. Happy?" Link shook his head.

"No, I am not happy. Some Gerudo who has been sent to kill me has just given me the Master sword and is trying to...to...seduce me," cried Link, turning his back on Kalasil. She followed him and draped her arms around his shoulders, but Link shrugged off her advances, turning back to her.

"You know, you're far more handsome than I expected. I had heard you were just a boy. And there's something about you...something even my own Lord doesn't seem to have," said Kalasil, running her fingers lightly down Link's chest.

"What?!" blurted Link, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ganondorf...he radiates sheer power. But you...there's something more..." Link blinked in disbelief.

"Well how about a little humanity for a start?! Or decency?!" he snapped.

"No...it's not that," murmured Kalasil, letting her hand touch Link's face.

"Okay, maybe I'm not a complete psycho!" said Link, his voice rising in volume. He slapped Kalasil's hand from his face like he might a fly.

"No? You looked pretty psychotic when you killed all those Redead. Frenzied, I'd say," said Kalasil, her hand back on Link's chest.

"Could you please stop pawing at me like I'm some toy?!" demanded Link, an intense heat beginning to worm it's way to his cheeks. 

"What is it about you that loathes a woman's touch so?" asked Kalasil, one eyebrow perfectly arched. 

"You were trying to kill me only moments ago, and now this? For all I know you're just trying to find a weak spot!" replied Link, grabbing hold of Kalasil's wandering hand by the wrist.

"Oh, I think I have already found that," whispered Kalasil by Link's ear. Their eyes met, and Link knew that he wanted her, more than anyone or anything at that moment. Kalasil's lips turned into a contented smile and Link leaned forward to kiss her, their bodies pressing together, and the hero finally gave into her advances, wanting, just for a moment, to feel and experience everything he had been denied...and to feel less like a hero and more like a man. 

* * *

  
Author's Notes 


End file.
